Lights Come On
by crearealidad
Summary: I'm not sure how this started. Maybe on that first night. Post-Ep for Skull in the Desert, Angela/Brennan, femslash
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure when it started

I'm not sure when it started.

Probably on that first night after you arrived in the desert. I'd set up the bed in the living room for you, but in the middle of the night, I came downstairs because I couldn't be alone. I watched you there, lying in the pool of white sheets, glowing in the dim moonlight that was slipping in between the slats of the wooden blinds.

Eventually you'd stirred and saw me standing there. Without a word, you'd lifted the blankets, and I'd climbed in. I remembered you wrapping me up in your arms while we slept. I'd woken in the morning with the damp evidence of arousal heavy between my legs. The friction of your body against mine had made me quiver with excitement as I lay there, waiting for you to wake. I was so confused and unsure, soon the strangeness of the sensations made me rise.

Each night after that, I hadn't even tried to sleep upstairs. When we were ready for bed, I had just slid into your arms and let you hold me.

Now, back in Washington, I watched you from the passenger side of your car, wondering if what I'd felt those nights was just an expression of grief. You're stood with Booth while he loaded his bags into the trunk. I heard you say, "Booth, I'll see you later. I think I need to get Angela home. She looks pretty beat."

"Right. I'll be by the lab tomorrow to finish up the case," Booth replied. He put his arm around your shoulders and gave you a little kiss on top of your head. "Go take 'er home."

I watched you smile up at him, "Thanks for coming out to help."

"No problem, Bones."

You exchanged one more smile before Booth got into his car. Then, you watched him drive away before walking back towards your car. I watched you approach, following the way your clothes floated around you as you moved. Your hair was loose and glistened slightly in the dim light. There was a slight smile on your face as you approached the driver's side of the car.

"You ready to go home?" You asked.

"I guess," I replied, opening the door once I heard the locks pop. You climbed into the car and strapped yourself in. Once you started up the car and pulled out of the airport lot, you reached over and took my hand.

"You all right, Ange?"

I squeezed your hand tight, "Did you mean it? When you said I would get another chance?"

"Of course I did, Angela. When have you known me to be anything but honest with you." You glanced at me for a moment to give me a smile. "Do you want me to stay over tonight?"

I thought about it for a moment, remembering how good it had felt to have you there in my bed throughout this whole mess. I would wake up and feel the warmth and weight of you, smell the familiar scent of your shampoo on my sheets. I needed you. "Yeah, if it's okay, Bren. I know you've got to be at the lab in the morning."

"Nonsense, Angela. You're more important than being on time." Once again, your hand squeezed mine, but this time you brought our clasped hands to your lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of my hand.

I sighed and let myself lean against your shoulder as we drove the rest of the way to my place, drifting in and out of consciousness. At some point, I realized that you were stroking my hair. Eventually, your hand moved lower, rubbing my side gently, up and down along my ribs, past my stomach and over my hip. When the car stopped, I woke fully, feeling a warm tingling throughout my entire body.

I turned my head to look at you, still leaning against your shoulder. Your arm had settled around my waist and your hand gently toying with my belt loop. I was so close to your face and when you turned to return my gaze, we were nearly touching. "Sweetie, thank you so much. You have no idea what you mean to me," I told you, my eyes still droopy. I reached a hand up to stroke your hair back from your face. I continued at a whisper, "Let's go inside." Reaching around you, I pulled you in close for a hug, taking in your sweet scent.

I heard you let out a little sigh as I released you. We pulled back and climbed out of the car. "We'll get the bags in the morning, Ange. It's late."

"All right. That sounds really good."

Once we were inside, I went straight for my kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water. My throat was dry, and the cool liquid soothed the scratchy pain. I came back out in the living room to find you reclining on my couch. "Hey," you said when you saw me. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just needed some water." I sat down on the couch next to you. I bumped you with my knee gently and asked, "What was that with Booth, at the airport?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He kissed you, sweetie."

"On top of my head. He was just trying to be affectionate."

"I still maintain that he's got a thing for you. That's why he teases you so much."

"Angela!" You give me a little slap on the knee. "We're just colleagues. Friends, I think."

Wrapping an arm around my waist, you tugged me closer. I leaned into the embrace and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off, because the next thing I remembered was your lips pressing into my hair. A shiver ran through me and you tightened your grip on me. You were just trying to comfort me, but the increasing contact was sending waves of electricity through my body.

The arm that was holding me, released me momentarily as you dragged your fingertips up my spine and around my neck to cup my chin. "Ange, come on. Let's go to bed." Still drowsy, I smiled lazily at you and let you lift me to my feet.

Together, we made it to my bedroom. Without thinking, I began stripping off my clothes, feeling the cool air on my skin. I was down to just my underwear, when I heard your voice. "Angela?"

I blushed hard, my body on fire where I could feel your eyes touching me with their gaze. "Oh—Sorry, sweetie. I'm just kinda out of it tonight." I quickly stepped over to my dresser, opening a drawer to pull out pajamas.

Then I felt you. You were right behind me, your hands on my bare shoulders, so hot and gentle, I could feel my insides turning to mush.

"Don't be silly, Ange. I was just surprised. There's nothing wrong with nudity. Human beings only wear clothes to protect themselves from the elements, to maintain modesty, and for vanity. You certainly don't need to them for warmth in here, and I hope you don't need to feel modest or worry about your appearance around me."

I turned around, grinning sheepishly. "Is it really okay? I don't want to—"

"Really, it's okay Angela. You're a beautiful woman. It's not like you're unpleasant to look at." Your hand came out to guide my chin up to make me look into your eyes. "Now come on, lets go to bed."

"Aren't you going to change? You can wear some of my pajamas if you want…" I told you. You face was still so close I could feel your breath on my lips as your other hand went from my shoulder and around the small of my back.

"I think I'll sleep in my underwear too. Unless you object…" I shook my head no. My breath caught in my throat as you stepped back. I went over to the bed, climbing under my blankets, trying to watch you from the corner of my eye so you wouldn't know how interested I was.

You started with the loose fitting collared shirt, shucking it off and hanging it over my chair. Then you bent down, your hair falling like a coppery curtain over her face, to untie your boots, then slid them off, carefully placing them under the chair. You stood again, your hair falling gently back in place while you toed off your socks.

I tried to stop myself, but I had to lick my lips. My mouth was so dry as I watched you. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as you took hold of the hem of your tight fitting tank top and drew it up and over your head. With each moment, more and more of your skin was exposed and my heart was racing. Eventually, the only part of your skin I couldn't see above your waist was your breasts, still encased in the silky bronze fabric of the bra.

I was so grateful that your head was still hanging down, as your eyes were covered by a curtain of hair. You didn't see the goose-bumps that were sliding up and down my arms when your fingers went for the button your slacks. Excitement thrummed through my body when the fly parted and I got my first glimpse of the matching satin underwear you had on. When you finally let your pants slide to the ground, I couldn't stop the tiny groan that escaped my lips.

I saw your eyes flash over to me immediately. After a long pause, you stepped out of your pants and scooted them back over by your boots before crawling onto the bed. There was a concerned frown on your face as you settled in next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I turned my face to look out the window so you wouldn't see the flush that was rising there. "Brennan… we're best friends right?"

"Of course, Ange! I love you," you replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"If I tell you something, do you promise that won't change?"

"How can I promise anything if I don't know what you're going to say?"

"Please? It's nothing horrible. At least I don't think so."

You leaned in closer, hugging me tight. "Angela, you are my best friend. It would take something incredibly bad to make me change my mind. Now, just tell me."

"Okay." I took a deep breath, trying to summon my courage. "I think… I'm—You're a very beautiful person, Brennan. That first night, in the desert, when I came downstairs, you let me sleep in the bed with you… Why?"

"Because I knew you were hurting and feeling lonely. Isn't that what a best friend does, Ange? Comforts you even when you don't know how to ask for it? You always taught me that."

I nodded, licking my lips. "I want to thank you for that though. Especially in light of what I'm going to say… You see, I felt something… when I was in your arms. For me, it was more than comfort. I was aroused." I paused. I waited to see if you were going to stop me. "I… I've been aroused nearly every time you've touched me since. It's like something inside of me just suddenly awoke. Every time I went to sleep, I was consumed by these dreams…"

Beside me, you were stock still. Maybe even stiff. And I was trembling. It felt like ages before you finally spoke, "Angela, I still love you."

"Really?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course," You brought your hand to my face and stroked my cheek until I turned to look at you. I was nearly lost when I realized that there were tears in your eyes. My teeth bit into my lip as I studied your face, basking in the little smile that was tugging at one corner of your mouth.

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming?" I said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched her from the passenger side of her car

"No, Don't. I'm just shocked, Ange. I…" My voice trailed off as I searched for the words to say. Abruptly, you twisted out from under me, trying to rise from the bed. Automatically, I brought my hands up to grab you, pushing you back against the pillow and throwing my leg across yours, holding you steady.

"Angela, Don't go. I'm not angry. I just needed a minute to think…" My words failed me as your lips parted and your tongue slipped out to slide over them. They drew me in and I watched your eyes fall shut as I gently let my lips brush against yours. Even the brief contact was enough make my heart race.

The touch unraveled me, reminding me of the thousands of little touches over the last few months. At some point, they'd all ceased to be just familiar contact and started to take on charged meaning, eliciting untold excitement and fantasies, imagined moments of stolen kisses and touches. A conversation on the couch in my office would dissolve in my head to a warm, trembling kiss, that lead to fabric being peeled from your skin.

Now I was actually here, lying on the bed, feeling your body moving beneath mine. I pulled back, sucking my bottom lip in to run my tongue across it, trying to discern the taste of you as I watched your eyes search mine.

My hair feel down, blocking you from my view, so I reached up to hook it behind my ear before whispering, "Ange, you have to know that I've been carrying around this passion for a while now," I said, looking down at you and running my hand through your dark brown curls as they fanned out on the pillow behind you. Your breaths were coming in quick gasps and I could feel them tickling my lips. "I didn't know how to express it. When you came in here tonight and just stripped off your clothes, Ange… You elicited this overwhelming sexual desire. It's been building forever."

"Come 'ere, sweetie," you whispered, pulling me down with a hand on my shoulders to your lips. The hand that I had in your hair tightened and tangled in your curls, tugging you deeper into the kiss as your brought a hand to my back, sliding up, teasing at the clasp of my bra. I felt your lips part and I let my tongue explore the texture of your palate and the sharpness of your teeth. Your weight shifted beneath me, turning until our bodies were facing one another, breasts pressed together. Untangling my fingers from your hair, I brought my hand down to your shoulder then down your back to draw your hips flush with mine.

Pulling back just enough to break the kiss, I asked you, "Will you tell me about yours dreams?" I watched as a slow grin blossomed on your flushed face.

"There was one…" You paused, your pink tongue skimming out to wet your lips before continuing, "We were in bed, kind of like this, except I was facing away from you. The lights were out, only the moonlight to show us the way." Quietly, I rose to turn off the lights and adjusted your blinds to allow the moonlight to pour in. Returning to the bed, I slid in place behind you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you back tight against my chest.

"What happened next?" I asked, letting my fingers wander up from your stomach to your breast, my fingers teasing your nipple to attention.

"It was like this. I pretended to be asleep… and you just started exploring my body," you continued, your voice low and rasping. I let my hand wander down, tickling the contours of your ribs before smoothing its way down your thigh, then rising back up, letting my nails carefully scratch along the soft skin there, barely tickling along the edges of your underwear.

Your head fell back and I felt an intense muscular reaction to my touch. "Then you lips, Brennan. They were on my neck…" Quickly, I obliged, starting with short, light kisses that built intensity as I explored the contour of your neck and collarbone, my hand sliding between your thighs, inching up towards your clit, but carefully avoiding it.

"Did you tell me you were awake yet?" I asked you, sucking at the underside of your mandible.

"Soon…" You said teasingly. I felt your hips press back towards mine as my finger barely touched the engorged tip of your clit. You're already squirming under my touch when I press one finger tip on the hot point of your excitement. A low moan escapes your lips and I know that this was the moment in your dream. I pull my hand from your groin to unclasp your bra and then I roll you over on your back, tossing the bra aside.

Your eyelids are heavy with your arousal when you look up at me. "Let me see, Bren," you whisper. Reaching behind me, I unhook my own bra, exposing my breasts for your eyes. Immediately my nipples rise for your attention, making you smile.

I roll over to straddle your hips and bring my upper body down to kiss you again. This kiss lingers longer than the rest as your arms come up to wrap around my back. One hand moves up to scrape patterns across my scapula whilst the other cups and squeezes my ass. In response, my back arches up, pulling my face from yours, and a moan escapes that I wasn't expecting. A grin breaks out on your face as you see my reaction.

"Yeah, I remember…" You told me, licking your lips. "You really like that, don't you?" Again, your hand grabs my ass roughly, pulling me forward. I'm shaking, trying to remember when I'd told you about that particular point of sexual excitement. "I think you need to get on you hands and knees for me, baby," you whispers, giving my ass a playful little swat.

Already my clit was throbbing from the intensity of my arousal, but as bent forward, getting on my hands and knees for you, I knew my underwear was thoroughly soaked through. I could sense you moving around to be behind me. "You tell me everything. Now I'm going to finally get a chance to take full advantage of that knowledge, baby. Especially this. You have no idea how excited this little proclivity of yours made me." I could hear you moving around behind me. I turned, trying to peak at what you were doing, as my over-sensitized brain wasn't able to recall what exactly I had told you. "Don't peak, you'll ruin it." Quickly, I turned my head back, my thighs quivering in anticipation. I could feel my underwear riding up now, sinking deeper into my slit.

Then I felt your hand, sliding up my thigh. "Do you know how incredible you look like this?" I shivered as you brought your fingers between my thighs, sliding them up and down, barely touching, teasing until I spread my legs wider. "See, one night, quite some time ago, you came home and told me about this guy. That did something incredible to you." I felt a single finger prying at the edge of my underwear. That finger slid in through the crotch, moving back, skimming my folds then peeling my underwear down until it was down around my knees.

You stepped back and I was left there exposed. I squirmed impatiently until suddenly your quick tongue made contact with my clit. My hips bucked in surprise, but you were ready, wrapping your lips around the focused bundle of nerves and flesh, sucking it tenderly into your mouth. I grasped at the sheets, nearly shaking from the sensations that were chasing up and down my spine.

"Angela…" I gasped. My heart was racing as I pressed back into your ministrations. Then I felt your hands. They rose up my thighs to grasp my ass, spreading me wider. I felt your thumbs hook into my folds, pulling them outward. Finally, I felt your tongue enter me, delving into the dampness. The sounds of you slurping and lapping at my sex drove me closer to the edge. My elbows could no longer hold me, so I let myself lean down.

"Oh… I need to see you, Ange. Please. I want to see your face when I climax," I cried.

In a flash you have me flipped over on my back and your fingers are expertly driving their way through my folds and pressing into my vagina. Your speed and tenacity take my breath away and I reach for you, pulling you down for a kiss. I taste myself on your lips and groan as your fingers begin actively fucking me, curving in and up, hitting the sweet spot near my cervix that sent spasms through my entire body. You lean in close to slide your tongue up my neck, your free hand teasing over my nipples. Your lips stop at my ear and whisper, "I love you so much, Brennan," your harsh breath burning against me. With one final thrust of your able little fingers, my body clenches down around you, pushing the climax along my nerves, accelerating my heart rate and making my throbbing clit tingle and tense with excitement.

You wait for me to come back, smiling knowingly as I continued to spasm around your fingers. Delicately, you slide your fingers out of me before wrapping me tightly in your arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lights Come On – 3

**Title: **Lights Come On – 3  
**Rating: **MA/NC-17  
**Pairing: **Brennan / Angela  
**Spoilers:** Post-ep for Skull in the Desert  
**Summary: **I'm note sure when it started. Maybe on that first night...  
**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Note:** This story has now become a part my story "Diversion" as a sort of unintentional prequel. This story actually existed first, but obviously I've taken Diversion much further than this one thus far.

**Part 3**

Your breath was beginning to return to normal as I cradled you into my chest and I could feel it coming in long, hot gusts there. Then your lips met the skin at the base of my neck kissing, then opening to suck gently. My head fell back as your mouth burned a line of wet kisses up my throat. Your tongue lingered at the jut of my vocal cords and then again at the base of my jaw. I whimpered then as I felt the sharp edges of your teeth nipping at my earlobe and your hands slid down over my ass to caress the backs of my thighs, barely brushing over my folds in the process.

I felt your hand wrap around my thigh, pulling me until I was lying on my back with my legs spread as your fingers raked along the insides of my thighs, each time stopping short of the place where I needed them most. You rose up until your lips reached mine, pressing fervently against me as your hand moved to tease the surface of my folds. I squirmed with anticipation as you ran just one finger lightly over the surface, unwilling to spread them to find my clit just yet. When your lips finally drew back for a breath, I could hear my heart hammering in my ears as you smiled at me, bringing your body closer, our upper bodies now aligned.

"God, Bren, please. I'm already so close," I managed to stammer, my voice sounding hoarse and unsteady to my ears as your leg swung over mine to bring your thigh up between my legs as you came back to my lips yet again. I struggled for breath as you kissed me mercilessly, swiping your tongue over my lips then tugging at them gently with your teeth. Your thigh pressed into your hand, forcing your fingers against my clit, as your hips thrust into mine. My body shook with pleasure at the contact and I lifted my head to return your kiss more fervently.

I nearly squealed with delight when your fingers slid inside of me. You started with a single finger, working it in and out before sliding in another. The tightness of the second finger took me by surprise and my hips rocked up into you. I could feel your thumb driving into my clit as you fucked me with your fingers. Waves of heat and excitement washed over me as you increased the pace of your thrusts, pushing your fingers deeper, curing them up to tease insides of my pussy. My head fell back as my climax hit me, laying me out flat and sending tremors through every inch of me. "Oh god, sweetie," I moaned, crushing my lips into your chest to stifle the screams that wanted to escape me.

When I could finally move my hands, I brought them up and caught my fingers in your hair, pulling you down, brushing my lips with yours lightly, then deepening the kiss to slow, open-mouthed kisses that allowed our breath to mingle between us. The contact slowed until our lips were barely brushing and I opened my eye to find that you were watching me as well. When our eyes met, I felt a blush run over my face and I giggled slightly at the newness of it.

"That was incredible," I whispered, pulling you in closer so our noses were touching.

For a long moment, we were both silent, both just watching each other up close. I could smell your arousal mingled with my own in the air and it made my muscles tremble as I inhaled.

"Ange?"

"Mmm?"

"Do we... should we make a decision... I mean should we decide what this is?"

I felt my face scrunch up, sneering at the idea. "Sweetie, no. I think..." I said, drawing back enough to focus on your entire face. "I think we should just let this be what it is. As long as we're honest with each other, we'll make sure it's okay." I brought a hand up to the side of your face, guiding your face to mine until our lips met in a brief kiss. Licking my lips, I realized just how dry my mouth was and said, "And right now, I really need something to drink. My lips are still chapped from... the desert. You want anything?"

You shook your head and leaned back against the pillows. I could feel your eyes following my bare body all the way out the door and turned back to smile at you one more time before heading for the kitchen. I take out a glass and fill it with water, taking a long drink, the cool air on my skin raising goosebumps. I remembered standing there hundreds of times before, grabbing a beer or a glass of wine from my fridge while we talked. It was strangely exciting to stand in this space that had for so long been home to our friendship completely bare, knowing you were lying amongst my sheets in the same state of undress.

I heard a sound and looked up, finding you standing there watching me, your hair fully tangled around your shoulders and your teeth are practically chewing on your bottom lip. The sight of you, bare and so completely uncertain brought a smile to my face and I set down my water glass to extend my arm to you.

Without hesitation, you stepped into my arms, bringing your hands around my waist. I kept one arm hooked around you shoulders as my other hand rose to smooth your tangled hair. My futile attempts to tame those auburn waves brought a smile your face.

"Bren, I think we should go to bed," I told you, bringing my hand to cup the side of your face.

"It is getting pretty late. And I have to be at the lab in the morning."

I leaned in, placing a brief kiss on your lips before leading you back to the bedroom.


End file.
